What Family Does
by DarkeFire98
Summary: Narcissa doesn't know how her sister will react. Sure, the one and only Harry Potter, spoke for her and her son, but there was still that not so small possibility that Meda- if she was still allowed to call her so- would reject her. She had enough reason to. Still, she had to try.


**What Family Does**

_By: DarkeFire_

Summary: Narcissa doesn't know how her sister will react. Sure, the one and only Harry Potter, spoke for her and her son, but there was still that not so small possibility that Meda- if she was still allowed to call her so- would reject her. She had enough reason to. Still, she had to try.

_**A/N: I have not posted in so long but I thought I might post this one-shot that just came to me. I plan on updating my other fics. So if you guys wanna check out my other fic from this generation of characters. Um, so yeah. Enjoy I suppose. :)**_

_**p.s. This is told from a first person point of view. Cissy's.**_

* * *

I can feel my hands shaking, but I won't look at them. Nothing could make me lose my nerve. I hope with every fiber in my being that she will allow me to at least enter her home. But, no, I can't let any amount of hope enter my body. Expect the worst, and you can't be disappointed.

I sigh, I cannot keep allowing my thoughts to distract me. I take the first step in the whole ordeal. I apparate to her home. Of course, I should not have expected to be able to simply apparate to her doorstep. I nearly get splinched as I practically bounce off the protective charms. I mean, who would risk it this soon after the war. Hogwarts wasn't even back for the fall.

I recover fast enough to land at safe distance but am completely winded and actually fall to my bum when I land. "Oof." I feel all of the air leave my mouth. I slowly stand, trying to think of a way to call to Andromeda.

I don't have to worry too long because apparently my attempted apparition made a larger disruption than I thought. I see Andromeda running towards the point I landed, a confused look on her face. "Cissy? What are you doing here?" she murmurs a bit more under her breath, probably dismantling the protective charms, momentarily, to allow me to enter. "Well," she questions, and I realize I had been staring at her. "are you coming?" She makes a motion with her head that I should follow, turns, and begins walking towards her home.

She doesn't turn to check if I am following, and does not walk particularly slowly. Without hesitation, I practically run, in a most unladylike fashion, to catch up with her. When I am caught up, neither of us say a word. She doesn't even acknowledge that I am walking beside her. She keeps her head forward, not even glancing at me, like I do quite a few times.

It does not take long before we are back in front of her modest home. She does not even pause long enough to allow me to fully analyze the home. She continues through the door, leaving it open behind her, an unspoken invitation. I step into the cozy home and just barely catch the words, "Close the door behind you." I comply and continue through the house, not knowing exactly where I was going.

The hallway was short and apparently only lead off to one room. I follow the light source and end up in a well lit room with a burgundy sofa, low glass table and a quaint fireplace currently burning brilliantly. Something that does not escape my view is the crib in the corner and small signs that a baby lives here along with my sister. Something was recently spilled on the low table and little toys littered the ground and small noises were escaping the crib. I resist the urge to go look in the crib and stay where I am.

"Tea?" My sister's voice startles me enough to make me jump slightly and I nod at her comment.

Realizing the stupidity of my action, I say, "Yes, please." in the direction of what I hoped was the kitchen and the direction of my sister.

It could not have been more than five minute that my sister was in the kitchen but every second I become more and more anxious. I debated whether or not to sit down and whether she would consider it to be too forward. In the end, I decide against it and am still standing when Andromeda walks back into the room holding a silver tray with a kettle, two tea cups and fixings for the tea.

"Are you going to stand there all day Cissy? Your tea will get cold and my neck will get sore from having to talk over my shoulder. Please come sit down. We have a lot to talk about." Andromeda says quickly.

I hold back my smile and say, "So, you will give me a chance?"

Meda turns around and says, "Of course. You're my sister aren't you?" She purses her lips and her eyebrows shoot up as she meets my eyes. Despite her words, spoken kindly as they were, I note the sarcasm in her in her eyes, and the slight disappointment that I didn't allow her the same respect those many years ago.

I lower my eyes and go sit next to my estranged sister. I prepare my tea hoping I won't have to be the one who initiates the conversation. A hope that is thoroughly crushed when the logical part of my brain tells me that I have to be the first one to talk.

Meda sighs heavily and says, "I'm _so _sorry that the tea does not live up to the standards you have been used to. Haven't really left the house much since..."

My eyes, as well as my mouth, widen at the statement. I look back at her, a serious expression on my face. "It's fine. I really can't complain anymore. Especially when just this chance to talk is more kindness that I deserve right now." I smile. "You _were_ always the nice one though."

She smiles in return, but it's a sad smile. One that doesn't quite reach her eyes. Instead there is something there I recognize but can't quite place. I suddenly wonder if smiles would ever reach her eyes again. The thought makes me frown, which causes her to frown in turn.

I realize that she had obviously misinterpreted my frown when she says, "I suppose you would like to talk a bit more seriously now?"

Not having been the top priority on my mind at that very moment, but not wanting to continue in pleasantries until I had received a rejection or approval, I nod slowly. Now, my brain was in a frenzy, trying to find he right words to speak my thoughts. She obviously notices the turmoil in my mind and sighs, again. I wonder if she sighs so much on a regular basis or if it is just me who brings this side of her out.

She bites her lip and looks away from me again. "Narcissa," she begins, calling me by my given name for the first time that day, "would you like me to begin?" Knowing I was being cowardly, I nod. Another sigh, probably hoping I'd either refuse or at least speak the word 'no'. "I'll start with a question then. What are you expecting to come from today?"

Open, close. My mouth does this twice before I have finally know what to say. My mouth opens once more, this time intending to actually speak. "I want you to understand everything about me. I want to understand everything about you. I can already tell you are a complete different Meda. I want to know everything. I don't expect forgiveness today, or maybe even ever. I do want to see my great-nephew and I want _you_ to get to know Draco. I want... I, I just want my family back. Meda..." I wait until she turns back to me before I continue. "I missed you."

It takes me a few more seconds to notice the reason she had looked away from me in the first place. Her eyes shine with tears that she doesn't want to shed. I resist the urge to throw my arms around her allow her cry into my arms, while I do the same. Our eyes hold for an immeasurable moment until she begins to nod slowly. She sniffles and mutters in a slightly cracked voice, "You have changed."

I look towards my tea cup. Had I really changed all that much? I couldn't have. Despite having grown up around all the outward prejudice that came with being pure-blood, I never thought Voldemort had the right method. It had always been simply about my family.

Our parents had arranged the marriage with Lucius and when Draco came to be, I could never have been able to leave. I never even took the Mark. Everything I did was for Draco. Even for myself. Lucius is a complete other case. I had loved him... until about a year ago. Now, I didn't even want Harry Potter to speak for his as he did for Draco.

Looking at Meda right now, looking so vulnerable, I knew I only had three family members left. Meda, Ted- as I has heard his name was from Draco-, and Dray, my not-so-little boy. I would do _anything_ to get my sister back. I take a deep breath and speak, despite being able to hear the tear in my throat and feel the ones in my own eyes. "What do _you_ want from today?"

We look back into each other's eyes and this time I know the feeling is mutual. I pull her into my arms and take the role of big sister, though now, that is her place. I feel comforted by her soft, brown curls and can tell that she is at ease with my own blond locks as well. Had she not been so close to my ear, I would not have heard her reply. Even so, it was barely audible. "All I want is to forgive you."

Without saying another word, she allows herself to forgive, and I allow myself to be forgiven. We hug for what seems like days, not worrying about the sleeping baby a few meters away, or my platinum blond son waiting anxiously for me to return, or even that our tea was getting cold. All we did was enjoy the each other's company. The comfortable company of sisters. We cried and hugged.

We did what family does.

* * *

_**p.p.s. Phew. I really liked that one. It just came to me. I really enjoy reviews! I have really bad past tense and present tense in here, so if anyone wants a quick look through? So this was going to be a one shot, but maybe I'll add Draco meeting his aunt Meda? Please let me know what you think.**_

-Until next time... DarkeFire 3


End file.
